


Mac + Burns

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Burns, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), burns tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: When a device Mac was building blows up in his face and he has nothing to protect himself with but his own arm, it leads to a very burnt arm and a very angry boss.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Mac + Burns

"Blondie, what the hell happened to your arm?" Mac and Jack stood in front of their very mad boss with no answers. Jack had a large cut across his forehead and a concussion whilst Mac stood with his arm wrapped in bandages and hanging in a sling.   
  


The day had started out just fine until the pair's plan went to hell. Mac was fixing a piece 'whatever whatever' as Jack called it whilst he watched the door to the garage they were in.   
"What are you doing?" Mac sighed and looked at Jack but before he could explain Jack interrupted him. "In English that I understand, please." Mac sighed even more but before he could answer, Jack was suddenly hit across the side of the head from behind, causing Jack to fall to the floor   
"Jack!" Mac's eyes flickered to the man stood above him, he was pointing a gun at Mac. Mac managed to get out of the way and into a cabinet before the man fired at him but it caused the device that Mac was making to blow up in there faces. 

What was left of the cabinet door shielded Mac lower body but with nothing to shield his upper body, Mac used his arm to shield his face. The device blew up, sending shrapnel flying upwards, mostly missing Mac. The man was blown off of his feet, hitting the doorway as he fell backwards, knocking him out instantly. Jack was the safest of the three, by being on the floor, he missed the high projectile shrapnel and the heat of the blast. Mac, on the other hand, he hissed in pain as the heat hit his arm, he knew he'd have at least second-degree if not third-degree burns. 

As soon as it was over, Mac climbed out of the cupboard, being careful of the burn. He inspected it carefully, he could see small metal pieces of shrapnel stuck in the flesh but didn't dare touch it. Mac dropped next to Jack to try and wake him up.  
"Jack! Jack! C'mon, Jack!" Jack suddenly shot up searching the area for danger. His eyes settled on Mac for a moment and he smiled. Then he saw Mac's arm.  
"What the hell happened, hoss?" Mac gestured to the man laying behind the pair.   
"He knocked you out and then he shot my device which detonated it." Mac gestured to his arm.   
"How am I not-?"  
"You were on the floor out of range from the blast." Jack nodded like he knew what Mac was talking about. As Jack stood up, he wobbled for a moment and clutched his head.   
"Damn concussion." He slowly bent down and grabbed the gun off of shooty-man as he called him in his mind. "Let's go."

After managing to get outside, Jack called for extract out of there. Mac inspected his arm a little and saw that one of the pieces of shrapnel was starting to sink further into him as his skin healed around it. He pulled his army knife from his pocket and took the pair of pillars. Biting his lip, Mac plunged the pillars into his arm and pulled the shrapnel out as fast as he could. Groaning in pain, he ripped the piece from his arm, causing it to bleed badly, not that Mac cared.   
"Whoa, whoa. What are doing, hoss?" Mac panted for a moment before showing Jack the shard of metal.   
"Started to heal around it, had to get it out." Jack nodded and looked at his arm.   
"Honestly, I don't know what we have to do with this Mac. Extract will be here in a little while." Mac nodded, unable to speak from the pain. 

"Good lord, Mac! What did you idiots do this time?" Mac smiled through the pain at Megan, one of Pheonix's medic officers.   
"Dirty bomb went off in my face. Shrapnel stuck in my skin along with the horrifying burn."   
"Alright let's get you on a gurney and start cleaning this mess up." 

It was a quick procedure, getting Mac on the gurney. He usually resits as much as possible due to stubbornness but this time the pain was too much. They wheeled him into a room and a few nurses joined to help clear Mac up. 

The first thing they do is remove the shrapnel from the flesh, Mac groans in pain as each piece rips through his arm. Jack stands by Mac's side with his hand resting on his good arm to comfort him.   
"You are doing great, hoss." 

Next, the doctors slathered something cold onto the burn, giving Mac needed relief. He slumps on the bed as the pain and heat subsides.  
"Thought aloe vera mixed with a bit of numbing agent might help with the pain."   
"It did." Mac laughed as the medical team wrapped his arm in a compression garment to help it heal better.   
"Come back in a week and we will check on to make sure it's not infected." 

"There was a minor hiccup with a device that caused this." Matty glared at Jack.  
"A minor hiccup, you expect me to believe that, Dalton?" Matty tapped her tablet and pulled up the medical report. "They pulled shrapnel out of his damn arm. Not only will potentially three months to heal but there will be scaring from it too and the potential need for surgery. Minor hiccup my ass. Get out of my sight, Mac go home and rest. Dalton, take care of him." The pair nodded before heading to the door. 


End file.
